Supernatural Powers
' ' 'Supernatural Powers' *''A comprehensive list of character's powers can be found here .'' Supernatural Powers in the Murmur Universe are diverse, and at times seemingly random-- however the development of such abilities that are deemed unnatural follow a distinct system or pattern, depending on a number of factors. The varying series may deal with powers differently as well, and in certain occasions, powers may overlap and affect each other in passive, yet drastic ways. For the purpose of this article, supernatural refers to something that is not possible on Naia, which restricts the use of powers all together. The source of one's power can be highly contested, but in an ordinary sense, every single being that has a spiritual self has a supernatural power. There are many ways to awaken this dormant, and seemingly intangible power, and this is often illustrated throughout the events of the series. Most of the time, the process of awakening a power is what is attributed to being the actual power. For example, Serah Chevalier obtained the power to manipulate the wind from Errashikerekal during the 13th Echo. By receiving that ability, she was awakened a more primal form of power that responded to her win manipulation. But because the wind power came from an external source, it eventually outgrew her body, and threatened to consume her. When Serah lost her wind manipulation ability, she retained her internal awakening, and formulated a power that is tied to her spiritual self. Even so, the strength of one's awakening can greatly affect their own growth and future power, as well as the source of their individual powers. Those who survive their Lodestar given powers, essentially absorb such abilities within their own spiritual self, and combine it with their own, raw supernatural ability or presence. For example, Raye Serenity's power did not directly tax her body, or force her into combat heavy situations. Because of this, she was able to slowly ascend to a higher form of power. Although it was not readily apparent, but by absorbing her Lodestar power, and combining it with her inherent power, Raye was able to achieve an even higher form of power that went beyond normal levels. Most of the time supernatural powers have two sources of awakenings-- they either come from the Lodestar Race, or they come from the Gods. In general, Lodestar powers follow two basic trends: either they seek to replicate an aspect of the Gods (such as manipulating biological life), or they favor elemental powers that deal with auras, energies, and materials. A Lodestar power grows over time, and is fueled by emotional stimulation. In many cases, the power outgrows the host body, and consumes the individual, generally killing them. Whereas a God-given power is an elevation of one's growth, spiritual, physically, mentally, and so forth. Characters such as Hans Metzger, and Nalani Kin seemingly have God-given powers-- the ability to intelligently understand the world, and the ability to taken on angelic properties respectively, are not powers that a Lodestar would normally implement. Yet, the boundary is not strictly set, as both celestial beings have common ancestry, and share many similar qualities. A more technical difference between the two sources of power awakening, would be the usage of Auric Pressure, also known as AP. Since Lodestar powers are heavily focused on exerting an aura, or field of energy, they have easier to read pressures. Godly beings prefer to keep their powers strictly within their bodies, or physically manifest them through added appendages or other implements they have direct control over. The vast majority of the characters in Murmur of the Lodestar's Web start out with Lodestar based power awakenings, only to later become hybrids with qualities from both. Yet those with more godly oriented powers, such as Keira Eberhardt, may seem to have weaker, or less Auric Pressure, when in reality they represent their power on a slightly different scale. In Keira's case, her power is shared between her summoned creatures, who are both separate entities bound by the same general power. Of course, another distinction of the powers is that there is a polarization that also exists. Lodestars are considered to be energy-based beings, who have high levels of energy that is constantly flowing outwards from a centralized source. Their powers work exactly the same -- they come from an internalization and work their way outward the stronger they become. Godly powers work in a similar fashion, whether it is growing extra limbs, or expanding one's physical form in various ways. It stems from an internalized force, that works its way outward. These are positive tier powers. When the source of one's power comes from the outside, and is drawn in, whether actively or passively, is a negative tier power. The denizens of the Echo are the primary users of the negative tier, as they are creatures who only vaguely have a sense of life, and are constantly seeking to fulfill that void. In more layman's terms, the Grey Shades have no soul, or internal awakening, and thus they feed upon the awakenings of others to satisfy their existence. An example within the story would be Ryan Dark-Shades, who is able to utilize the negative tier because he has no native soul, being a fragment of a different being. What has yet to be explored is whether or not the nuances of a power are developed by individual personalities, or if they are in fact something that is spontaneously created, or constantly being developed.